


Kitchen Surprise

by OutForAWalkBitkah3568



Series: October 2020 Prompts [12]
Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Brother-Sister Relationships, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Inspired by Roleplay/Roleplay Adaptation, October Prompt Challenge, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Quadruple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:33:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27022063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OutForAWalkBitkah3568/pseuds/OutForAWalkBitkah3568
Summary: Sneaking into the kitchen for a snack.
Relationships: Amanda LaRusso/Johnny Lawrence, Samantha LaRusso & Johnny Lawrence
Series: October 2020 Prompts [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948849
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5
Collections: Tales of Cobra Kai RP





	Kitchen Surprise

Johnny walked into the dark kitchen, during a lull in the movie, hoping that he could sneak that last piece of cheesecake from the freezer before anyone noticed. At least until he saw a shadow that caught him off guard. He froze when he checked to see what it was behind the table. He just stood there not saying a thing, until Sam walked in and flipped on the light.

 _ **“Busted!**_ You’re trying to snake that last piece of Mom’s cheesecake, aren’t you?”

Johnny didn’t deny it, he was too busy pointing at the cause of the scare. He just wanted to know that he wasn’t going crazy and seeing things. “You see it too, right?”

“Uh, yeah.” Sam almost laughed, “What’s wrong?”

Johnny’s face scrunched up. “What’s it doing here?

Sam shrugged her shoulders and sighed, “Anthony’s cat-sitting for the week.”

“That little-- _he’s_ _**cat-sitting?!”**_ Johnny asked incredulously, as the little black kitten crawled up to him and started rubbing its face against his pant leg.

“Yeah, I know.” Sam rolled her eyes as she grabbed the ice cream from the freezer. “It was Mom’s idea. Something about ‘he needs to learn responsibility’ or something.”

Johnny picked up the handful, so he could get a good look at the little guy. “Little Dude’s already asleep isn’t he?”

“Yup!” Sam smiled as she saw the kitten rub its head against Johnny’s face.

“Okay, Other Little Dude,” Johnny pulled his hand away, so he could look the kitten in the face, a stern finger pointed at its nose. “You can watch the movie with us, if you’re good and quiet.” 

_Meee-ooow_ The kitten started licking Johnny’s finger. 

“Yeah, okay you.” Johnny held Other Little Dude to his chest and scratched behind his ears.

“Awww.”

“Shut it!” Johnny aimed at Sam without looking up.

“Okay, but I’m banking it for something really good later.”

As Johnny walked out of the kitchen, he threw one last thing over his shoulder, “hey, don’t forget a bowl for me and your mom, while you’re at it. Thanks!”

“Still worth it.” Sam grinned ear to ear.


End file.
